Edgar Bowman
Edgar Bowman was a magic engineer from the Roadmare Union, who had attempted to create a fighting force capable of defeating the Phrase, and later became involved with the Golden Order. Appearance Edgar Bowman was described as a short, plump individual with a receding hairline and glasses. Despite looking like a man in his forties, he claimed to be 24 years old. Personality Bowman had a large ego and was overconfident when it came to his creations. Due to this overconfidence, he did not consider the consequences of his actions, nor did he admit to his mistakes. He held the works of Deborah Elks in great esteem, though he had never heard about Regina Babylon. Web Novel Chapter # 201 History Touya would first meet up with Edgar Bowman during a diplomatic trip to the Roadmare Union, in order to warn them of the coming second Phrase InvasionWeb Novel Chapter # 201. He was surprised to learn that the central province was not preparing to evacuate its citizens nor ask for help in fighting the threat, as they were confident that Bowman's latest creation would be enough to defeat the Phrase. Bowman would later introduce himself as Roadmare's greatest magical engineer who admired the works of the Partheno scientist Deborah Elks. Touya and the rulers of Belfast and Regulus were then shown Bowman's creation, the Modified Wood Golem, which was equipped with mithril armor plate, resistance to fire-attribute spells, a Collar of Subordination and a regenerative ability. It was intended to be a low-cost, easy to mass-produce weapon against the Phrase. Bowman was even convinced that the Wood Golem was more powerful than a Frame Gear↑ Web Novel Chapter # 201. However, neither Touya nor his entourage were convinced that this behemoth was a match for an intermediate level Phrase, and a small group of low-level Phrase would be able to overwhelm it. Web Novel Chapter # 202 To vindicate their doubts, they had a Chevalier Frame Gear, piloted by Gasper, to have a mock battle with the Wood Golem. The Golem proved to be too slow and ungainly against the more nimble Frame Gear and the Golem was easily destroyed. This caused the governor to withdraw funding for mass-producing the Wood Golem. Enraged that his 'greatest creation' was so easily defeated, Bowman would later attempt to improve on his Wood Golems with a special kind of parasitic plant to draw out the Golems' latent potential.Web Novel Chapter # 204 This instead would cause the Golems to go berserk and resulted in massive damage to the province's capital as they went on a rampage. The destruction was soon halted after Touya sent in some Frame Gears to deal with the berserk Golems. Bowman would be stripped of his title and sentenced to a lifetime of labor in the mines. Web Novel Chapter # 209 However, this was not the end of Bowman as he escaped during his transit to the mines and would later become a magic engineer for the Golden Order↑ Web Novel Chapter # 242. After the Second Phrase Invasion, the Order managed to steal several parts from a damaged Frame Gear, which Bowman would study and reverse-engineer the technology in order to create the Iron Machine Soldier↑ Web Novel Chapter # 209. The Golden Order would mass-produce these mecha, along with an army of Wood Golems during the civil war of the Yulong Remnants↑ Web Novel Chapter # 237. Touya would eventually learn of the existence of these new weapons and investigate the region. In the end, the Iron Machine Soldiers and Wood Golem army were defeated by a handful of Frame Gears↑ Web Novel Chapter # 242. Bowman would be arrested and later executed for his crimes of treason↑ Web Novel Chapter # 243. Trivia * Bowman relationship with Touya greatly resembles Deborah Elks relationship with Regina Babylon. They considered themselves (Bowman and Deborah) genius's and were proud of their work but they (Touya and Regina) saw their creations as flawed and unimpressive. * He has been shown to be extremely overconfident in regards to any of his creations to the point where he believed that nothing could defeat them. References Category:Secondary Characters Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Antagonist